


【带卡】关于我死去的小学同学变成蛾子回来的这件事

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 宇智波带蛾子与饲养员六火卡这几天跟朋友聊到的一个究极弱智的脑洞，标题来自我朋友。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	【带卡】关于我死去的小学同学变成蛾子回来的这件事

**Author's Note:**

> 非常雷人的设定：
> 
> 没开眼的宇智波人=宇智波毛毛虫
> 
> 开眼的宇智波人=攻击性很强并且会突然发疯的翅膀上有红色眼纹的大黑蛾子
> 
> 宇智波族地=野生大蛾子栖息地
> 
> 看完前面这几句就该知道有多雷，不能接受就赶紧跑，我不逼你看
> 
> 两小时产物，质量……质量就那样
> 
> ！不论是被雷到还是被弱智到一概不负责！

“是蛾子。”春野樱说，“这是一只蛾子。”

“小樱啊老师还没老到辨不清物种的年纪……”

“其实严格上说这确实是一个新物种。”樱的神情忽地严肃起来，引得卡卡西不由得挺直背，面上多了几分认真。

“这个物种叫宇智波蛾。”

“小樱啊老师知道战后伤员救治很辛苦你很久没休息了，村子里氛围也很沉闷但现在不是开玩笑的时候。”

“卡卡西老师你比我更清楚我有没有在开玩笑。”

跟这句话同时出现的还有樱突然挥过来的拳头，就算是卡卡西，在对自己学生毫无防备的情况下也不一定能躲开这道攻击。

红光一闪，刚刚还站在卡卡西面前的樱消失了，过了几秒才凭空出现在原地。

“是老师不好，我相信你没有在开玩笑了。”卡卡西说。

经历了一场意料之内的瞬移的樱对他的认错态度感到很满意。

“你的意思是他跟佐助是同一个物种吗？”卡卡西望向附在自己火影袍上除了轮廓线几乎跟衣料融为一体的大白蛾子，左右不过两指粗一指长的小东西，跟躺在木叶医院奄奄一息的叛逆徒弟怎么都扯不上联系。

“虽然我也很难接受佐助君也会变成这样但事实总是这么残酷。”

“小樱啊……”

卡卡西欲言又止，本想劝慰自己唯一的女学生不要因为初恋破碎得那么彻底而完全放弃对美好现实的追求，但当看见对方绷紧的手套后他决定保持沉默。

“老师你还有别的什么事吗？”樱捧起一沓诊断报告，又到了去查自己两个比小学生更像小学生的队友的房的时候，今天她还得把最新的检查结果拍他俩脸上冲他们宣布接下来都要过悲惨的复健日子。

“没了没有了我先回去工作了。”

要说他怎么发现这只大白蛾子，无论是开端还是过程都非常的扯，卡卡西是头一回看见不撞灯却往人上撞的飞蛾。

月明星稀的昨天夜晚，上任不久的六代目火影在火影楼准备又一个通宵达旦，为了节省电费他只开了自己办公桌上的一盏灯。

卡卡西曾经考虑过能否发挥雷遁忍者的优势用自己的查克拉给台灯发电，但他查克拉量本就不多——有他三位徒弟在前，卡卡西的确不敢说自己精多——在耗费脑力体力的同时要是再加上查克拉消耗，说不定真的容易英年早逝。念及某个宇智波的嘱咐，卡卡西只能放弃这个念头。

大白蛾子就是在他想到那个人的时候飞进来的。秋风飒爽，入了夜更添几分凉意，卡卡西仗着火影袍够厚够严实便开了窗通风，密闭环境可不适合工作。彼时他正捏着鼻梁稍作歇息，那只飞蛾摇摇晃晃飞过来，绕着卡卡西转了一圈后爽快地扑到他脸上。

“……”卡卡西的疲惫消失了，他很冷静，头脑冷静，结印手势也很冷静，昆虫趴伏在没有面罩遮挡的眼底是一件非常、非常令人反胃的事情，卡卡西在吐出来跟把它弄走之间选了第三个选项：把它送走。

这个残忍的想法止于他看见飞蛾翅膀上近乎透明的图案，那个花纹过于熟悉，乃至卡卡西只凭边角就能认出。

他先是望向窗外——圆月挂在天边，晴朗的夜空不见一片浮云，皎洁的月光柔和地映着沉睡的村庄。之后看回自己的办公桌，那盏小灯散发出的略显暗淡的橘黄灯光与月光无从可比。

卡卡西低头笑出声，那只飞蛾不因他的动作而被晃落，始终牢牢地贴在他脸上，触角微动，似在亲吻眼皮。

原来如此，原来如此。

在这里的灯火与我，是你唯一的月亮啊。

卡卡西当然没有回火影楼继续工作，就算他愿意，他的蛾子也不愿意。

所以一人一蛾一起回了家。

在回家路上卡卡西并没有尝试与大白蛾子交流，这还是白天，他不希望木叶村出现“六代目因加班工作出现精神错乱”的流言，而且大白蛾子不喜见光的这点常识他还是知道的，既然他愿意缩在自己口袋里不乱飞，卡卡西也不会刻意为难。

他一路回应着村民们热情的招呼，一边认真思考自己该怎么当一个蛾子饲养员，虽然这跟他们的初次见面同样的扯，不过卡卡西确实决定了他要养一只蛾子。

樱说他是宇智波蛾，卡卡西信了，但他并不打算去找这个世界上最后一个活着的宇智波，过度的情绪波动有碍病人恢复。如果宇智波佐助知道宇智波一族其实不是人类而是蛾类，就算现在的他只剩一只手臂还处于重伤康复期，也会拼了命拿草薙剑先劈了带来真相的大白蛾子再劈了他自己，说不定中间还会再劈一个企图阻止他的漩涡鸣人。

那可就太混乱太糟糕了。卡卡西叹气，何必给自己这个六代目徒增工作量呢。

卡卡西到家后立刻敞开口袋，大白蛾子像活过来一样立马钻了出来，绕着卡卡西飞了一圈后本想像昨晚那样停在他脸上，但卡卡西摇摇头拒绝了，最后只好让步停在了他特地伸出的手背上。

如何跟一只飞蛾交流？这是个难题，但难不倒聪明的六代目。

“接下来我要问你一些问题，如果是‘是’你就动一下翅膀，‘不是’就动两下。”

大白蛾子肯定没想到卡卡西这么快就想出来解决沟通障碍的方法，从他扑扇得鳞粉都要被他扬没了的程度来看，他很高兴。

卡卡西也很高兴。

“那么第一个问题，你是一个宇智波吗？”

大白蛾子扑棱一下翅膀。

这个问题其实只是为了测试大白蛾子能听懂人话而已，卡卡西当然知道他是个宇智波，刚刚在医院里樱消失的那瞬间的红光正是从他身上发出的，原本白得像透明一般的翅膀倏地染上艳丽的红，内里渐渐浮现黑色的勾玉花纹。

这太熟悉了，卡卡西只要做梦就都能梦见。

“那第二个问题，你知道我是谁吗？”

大白蛾子觉得这是个蠢问题，触角指向了卡卡西，然后比了一个叉。但他也很诚实地扑棱一下翅膀，所以是“是”。

这么不加掩饰地表达讨厌，卡卡西情不自禁就想起了某个人，某个熟悉又不熟悉的宇智波。

“最后一个问题，”进度似乎有点快，他应当问更多问题的，可卡卡西的耐心在今天很奇怪地消失了，同时他也明白，这个问题与第一个问题的性质是一样的，首尾呼应不是挺好的吗，“带土？”

大白蛾子没有任何动静，像死掉了一样。

“唔。”

这个反应不是‘是’也不是‘否’，可卡卡西却笑了起来。

“这样啊……”

这样的话，他真得好好学习该如何当好一个蛾子饲养员了。

追加片段：

“晚安，带土。”

大白蛾子一动不动，直到听见六代目陷入睡眠的绵长呼吸声才扑扇着翅膀缓缓飞到脸上，六代目睡觉会摘掉面罩，这是个好习惯，毕竟让他接下来要做的事情变得非常方便。

细长的触角小心翼翼地落在微张的唇瓣上，轻触后又立即分开。

他没法说话，这是他能给六代目的唯一一种“晚安”。


End file.
